doujinpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bell
This page is a stub,please try to expand the Information of this page. "Oh Hello, I'm Bell. And I'm here to... Beat the hell out of you!!!" ''-Bell before attacking Blossom. '''Bell '''is one of the main antoganist of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is an original character and is also a Shadowpuff Girl. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi ''For the further information of this Character see also : Bell/PPGD storyline Black and White Dr. X created Bel . After she was created it first seemed like she also failed like his first one but eventually she began to move, shortly followed by some words which meant she worked. Bell was send on several missions by X. After Bell had finished a certain mission with GIR she encountered a hooded girl who asked her why she was doing this and said that X was using her to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, like she was a minion rather than a daughter. Bell disagreed and wanted to fight her but she was suddenly gone. Her last mission was to go to the Dreadnaut and get it back to him. There she encountered the hooded girl again who talked again about X using her and ripped a part of her skin off, but Bell tried to ignore it and went to the Core of the submarine. There Bell and the girl fought each other until the girl blew up the Core and thought she was dead. Bell got back up by the surprise of the girl who then took of her hood and revealed her face which beared a strong resemblance to herself. The submarine was sinking and Bell had to escape by swimming and she made it, although she had a wound. When she was back she told her father she failed because of that girl who looked like her. Dr. X was shocked and thought is was his previous experiment, and at that moment the girl walked in, known as Barasia who was working together with the Darkstar Council. Bell and Barasia fought again but got interupped by Montray who then got killed by Barasia followed by the angry Kuwagus who wanted to avenge Montray. Barasia continued with her slaughter as she then killed GIR, to the horror of Bell. Barasia then wanted to kill Zim but right when she was about to hit him Samantha jumped in front of him and saved him. Barasia then continued her fight with Bell. Barasia eventually got the upper hand and put a bomb on Bell's leg which exploded afterwards killing Bell, to the horror of Dr. X. Barasia continued and fought with her father and also killed him. Now only Zim was over and was about to kill him when she suddenly got hit by an electric blast that saved Zim. Barasia was surprised Bell survived, who responded that she should've aimed for her brains. Bell then, out of anger, fired a giant beam to Barasia which killed her. Bell then went to her father who told her to live a good life and make the decisions that seems right for her and he died, being taken away by Grim. Zim and Bell were the only ones left and talked about the losts of their friends and that they could fix GIR after Bell herself was repaired. Bell then looked into the computer of her father and found another project of him to create a new little sister for Bell called Breannin. The Grim Tales From Down Below She appeared as a cameo alongside with her dad in the Nasty Burger ordering some food. Powers & Abilities Bell, being a Powerpuff Girl, is capable of several abilities and powers. She can fly, shoot lasers and has super speed and strength just like the other girls. Bell also is suspected to be an android so she might has the same powers Samantha also has. She has shown several techniques like; Sonic Boom, Tornado Throw, ect. Trivia *In one of Bleedman's art, it is rumored that Bell, like Samantha, is an gyndroid. **This is the case in Griddles fanfic. *When Bell fired a laser to Blossom, GIR shouted Hadoken, which is a reference to Ryu from Street Fighter. *Bell is on Santa's naughty list along with Mandy and Buttercup. *Bell has a facebook page. (Bell Shadowpuff Utonium) *Bell's appearance might be based off the "perfect little girl" from the intro of the Whoopass Stew. She wears the same outfit as Bell and has white hair tied up in a ponytail. *Bell made a small cameo as a plush doll in Invader Zim: Manifest Doom. Relationships *Dr. X (Father and leader of DSC or Darkstar council) *GiR (Robot-Pet) *Mandark (Love-interest) *Naga (she never know him,bell thought Naga was Ghost.) Enemies *Blossom (Enemy) *Bubbles *Buttercup *Dex *Otto *Others!. See also *'Bell' on SNAFU wiki *Bell/Gallery Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Characters Category:Original character Category:Villain Category:Powepuff Girls Doujinshi Characters Category:Antagonist